


our forgotten bad end

by minatoarisatoast



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Angst, CW for implied suicidal thoughts, Gen, I wrote this after a night of no sleep, Ikki will be ok, Spoilers, he has Kent by his side after all, he's just Going Thru It, heroine is briefly alluded to, specifically for one of Ikki's bad ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatoarisatoast/pseuds/minatoarisatoast
Summary: Kent remembers cracking a joke once; something about seeing Ikki cry over a girl.If he could only take that back.
Relationships: Ikki & Kent (Amnesia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	our forgotten bad end

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after one of the game's bad ends. ("I wanted us to live together.")

It had been cold all August. A cold August implied a cold September, followed by a colder winter. A reliable pattern. Familiar. Rational.

 _That's_ rational, but _this_ isn't, and it twists his stomach into several complicated knots.

(Oh, he is sorely underqualified.)

…

"I really liked her, Ken."

"I'm aware."

"Ahaha... I feel so _stupid_. I really was conceited, to think things were going _well_ , even a little bit. I..." Ikki trails off with a shudder. "I— God."

Kent glances over at him. Ikki's opening and closing his mouth; the result of having too many things to say and no drive to say them.

Ikki clenches his jaw, curling his hands into white-knuckled fists. "I'm an idiot." He kicks the ground half-heartedly, spraying sand around with no real purpose like a child.

"I'm aware," Kent murmurs.

Ikki laughs. It sounds more like a wheeze. "At least you don't _lie_ to me." A pause. "Why are you— even here—? There's no point."

A breeze plays with Ikki's hair, pale strands framing ghostlike features. It only makes the red rimming his eyes stand out more.

It's terrifying.

(Kent remembers cracking a joke once; something about seeing Ikki cry over a girl. If he could only take that back. Hindsight; a blessing and a curse.)

Kent's words are firm, standing out against the ever-present hush of waves on hard-packed sand. "We're at the beach. Judging from your current state, I concluded it would be prudent to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" It was too cold for August.

"To prevent you from drowning yourself on impulse."

"..."

"Also, Ikkyu. You're tipsy."

"Ahah. Yeah. I'm aware."

"...On top of that, you forgot your coat."

"Oh." Pause. "Thank you." ~~Too~~ cold ~~for~~ August.

…

The past month had been cold enough.

(In many ways.)

Ikki doesn't reach for the coat Kent holds out. He's spacing; eyes fixed on the water but not really _looking_ at it. 

...

Kent drapes the coat over Ikki's shoulders. "I'll admit, I don't really know what to say here."

"It's fine. I get it." Ikki smiles weakly before the corners of his mouth twitch. "I wouldn't know either." And it's cold ~~fr~~ ~~Au~~ us ~~t~~

It's quiet. Tense. Someone has to break the silence.

…

"I have a new worksheet for you to solve. Perhaps it could serve as a sufficient distraction."

"Good. I'd like to suspend any and all thought processes for tonight."

"You plan to challenge one of my puzzles while suspending use of your mental faculties?"

"That's the plan."

* * *

Kent is a man of logic, reason, and rationality. None of those hold room for prayer.

...

He wishes anyway.

Maybe it's desperation; a panic fueled by his understanding that even as Ikki's best friend, he's out of his depth.

(Alternatively, maybe it's a natural, core human instinct to call for help even when nobody's there.)

...

_Let it all end well._

**Author's Note:**

> even if  
> in August  
> it's a little too cold  
> to be making wishes


End file.
